1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel-based appliance with a vocal function.
2. Related Prior Art
Many appliances have been devised for various task. Almost all of the appliances hurt users if not used properly. Some of them might even cause grave wounds to users. For example, fuel-based appliances, that consume fuel to generate energy for work, might cause severe wounds to users. Improper use may results from users' absent-mindedness or unfamiliarity with the appliances.
Hence, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.